The present invention relates to ventilated footwear, more particularly to a shoe which allows fresh air to enter from the rear portion of the foot opening to the heel portion of the shoe and then forcing the fresh air into the front portion thereof through the inner part of the shoe and finally allowing the ventilating air to be exhausted out through the front portion of the foot opening at the top of the shoe thus completing the ventilation cycle within the shoe.
In conventional forms of footwear, there has been proposed and used projections forming an air chamber in the outer sole whereby air is caused to pass through ventilation holes provided on an inner sole from the air chamber when the tread of the outer sole unit is pressed against the ground and the projections are deformed and compressed. This ventilation in a front portion of the shoe cannot, however, perform with satisfactory efficiency due to the fact that the portion is covered and enveloped in an upper cover chamber.
Accordingly, sufficient ventilation of air can only be achieved by the air enclosed in the inner shoe due to the fact that the air in the shoe becomes high in temperature and humidity which are very harmful to feet in general.
Thus, a shoe which can achieve efficient ventilation is needed in today's active world to prevent tired, swollen and irritated feet.